


Know Thy Enemy

by babyraelo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyraelo/pseuds/babyraelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Minseok hate each other.  They both want Luhan and neither is prepared to let the other win.  Luhan isn't interested in either of them as anything other than friends.  Yixing and Jongdae are just along for the ride.  What happens when they both have to spend a lot more time together.  Will true feelings be uncovered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

~*~

"Luhan!" Two voices called out at the same time as the owners of the voices rushed across the quad.

Luhan glanced up, watching his two friends push and pull at each other, both trying to get to him first.

"Get your filthy hands off me, peasant!" The tall blonde one shoved the shorter boy hard, causing him to tumble before righting himself.

"Who are you calling a peasant you asshole?!" Despite his smaller size, the brunette wasn't going to be beaten. With a war cry he jumped on the blonde's back, hitting, kicking and screaming, even pulling at his hair.

"They're at it again." Yixing murmured, sipping at his coffee.

"Hmm." Luhan watched, transfixed as the daily battle played out in front of him.

"Minseok is being especially violent today." Yixing almost sounded impressed. I say almost because it's difficult to tell with Yixing, he's so laid back all the time.

Minseok chose that moment to land a particularly nasty kick in the blondes side, winding him and making him drop hard to his knees. A victory shout left his mouth as his slid off the blondes back and ran the rest of the way to where Luhan was seated with Yixing.

"Good morning, Luhan!" He stopped in front of the deer-like red boy, wide gummy smile stretched across his face, eyes sparkling. To his credit, Luhan was so used to these antics every day that he just laughed and ruffled the brunettes hair.

"Hello, Minseok." He glanced passed him to watch where Yixing had gone to help Sehun up from where he had been pounded into the cold hard ground. "Don't you think you were a little rough on Sehun?"

A quick glance over his shoulder and a derogatory snort was Minseok's answer. "That annoying grasshopper. He refuses to call me hyung."

"Stop pouting; you look younger than Sehun when you do that. No wonder he won't call you hyung."

"Yah! I'm older than you too, you know!"

"Oh, please. As if that even counts, our birthdays are so close together." Pulling Luhan up from the wall he was settled on, Minseok linked their arms. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Isn't your first class in the opposite direction?"

"Never mind that. I need to make sure you get to your lecture safely and that no leeches trying to kidnap you."

Luhan ran a frustrated hand through his hair before turning, ready to tell him no, he could look after himself, thank you. Instead of seeing Minseok beside him he was looking into the eyes of Oh Sehun, who had a death grip on his arm. What the hell?

"That's right Minseok, run along now. I'll walk Hyung to class since my first lecture is in the same building."

Hearing a whimper, Luhan glanced around looking for Minseok, finally spotting him sprawled on the ground several meters away, cradling one of his arms to his chest. "Sehun, did you just...?"

"Not now, Luhan, we need to get to class before we're late. He'll be fine. You can see him later, much later."

Sehun continued to pull him the direction of this class. If the smile on Sehun's face hadn't scared him so much, Luhan may have fought against leaving an obviously injured Minseok behind. Hopefully Yixing would make sure he was ok.

 

Sehun: 1 Minseok: 0


	2. Two

"Minseok? You ok?" Yixing crouched down beside the boy he only knew because of his aquanitance wth Luhan. "Come on let's get you to the nurse so she take a look at that." Helping Minseok up he placed a gentle had against his back as he steered him in the direction of the nurse's office.

A quiet sniffle caught his attention. "Yixing?"

"Hmm?" The Chinese transfer student glanced down at his hyung, startled slightly when he saw the tears at the corners of his eyes and the pink flush to his cheeks. Minseok really could be too cute for his own good.

"Why would he do that?"

"Who? Sehun?" He watched as Minseok slowly nodded, furiously wiping away the pooling tears with his uninjured hand. "Well, you did give him a fair bit of a beating yourself earlier."

"Yeah...but...I didn't hit him all that hard." He saw Yixing's face of disbelief. "I didn't! He could have thrown me off if he'd really tried. i was only playing. But the look on his face when he pulled me away from Luhan wasn't very nice at all."

Yixing sighed to himself. "Why do you both persist in fighting over Luhan? He's really not interested in either of you like that." He placed a finger over Minseok's lips as he opened his mouth to protest. "Luhan sees you as his cute hyung he looks up to, and he sees Sehun as this cute dongsaeng who follows him around. That's it."

"Did he tell you that?"

"As good as."

"Well, until he tells me himself I'm not gonna stop trying." With a determined nod, Minseok shook off Yixing's hand and strode forward, opening the door to the nurse's office. He would get his arm fixed up and then he would plan his revenge.

~*~

Luhan and Sehun had a free period after their morning lecture and Luhan didn't protest (too much) when Sehun dragged him to his favourite bubble tea shop. Once they had their drinks and were seated at a window table, Luhan noticed Sehun chewing on his lip. He looked nervous and suddenly shy, which was completely out of character for him.

"Sehun, is something bothering you?"

"Do you think he's really hurt? Minseok-hyung I mean?" Sehun didn't look up, picking at the sticker on his cup.

"Well, he did seem to be in pain. I couldn't really tell much since you dragged me off almost immediately." Luhan scowled as he placed his hand under Sehun's chin and tipped his face up. "Why did you do that?"

"He kicked me first." The petulant reply and pout from his dongsaeng made him smile slightly.

"Sehun-ah, you're a freshman in college. That's not a good excuse for throwing someone to the ground. What if you've bust his wrist and he has to sit out of club activities?"

Sehun stared at Luhan in shock. He really hadn't thought about it like that. Oh shit, he's got that fencing competition coming up in a couple of weeks. What if he can't compete? No, he'll be fine. I didn't push him that hard. But...

"He can't have kicked you that hard anyway. Even I could see that he wasn't using his full strength to attack you. I'm sure if you'd really wanted to you could have pushed him off."

Sehun didn't like the way his hyung was looking at him, with that calculating look. "I don't know what you're talking about. It hurt. It was fair payback."

"Fair payback? Really? You'd better hope he's not hurt. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if he is. You'll have me to answer to as well."

A lead weight settled at the bottom of Sehun's stomach at those words. If Minseok was hurt not only would be have to watch his back for the brunette getting his own back he would upset Luhan as well.

"By the way, Sehun. Why won't you call Minseok hyung to his face?"

"No reason."

"There must be a reason. You know it upsets him, right?"

Sehun kept quiet. He wasn't about to explain it to Luhan. He wouldn't give himself away to the crazy deer. If he found out what Sehun was hiding his life would be unbearable.

"Hey, are you blushing? Wow, you look cute when you blush Sehun-ah!"

"No! I'm not! Shut up!" Glancing around quickly, he covered his cheeks with both hands to hide the flush he knew was there on his hot cheeks. "I'm going. See you later hyung."

Grabbing his bag Sehun rushed out of the shop without looking back. He missed the calculating look on Luhan's face and he watched the blonde run away, continuing to sip on his own drink. Luhan glanced across the table and noticed that Sehun had left his bubble tea behind and it was barely touched. Something was up with Sehun, and he was going to find out. Right after he checked in with Yixing and found out how Minseok was. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and starting typing.

~*~

"It's quite a severe sprain I'm afraid. You're going to need to rest it up completely for at least a couple of weeks, most likely longer so that the ligaments can rest and recover. It's going to hurt for a while too. Make sure you take painkillers at regular intervals to help with that, and I want you to keep that sling on for the first week to stop you trying to use it. I know you Kim Minseok, no trying to do too much or you'll only make it worse."

The nurse levelled him with such a steely look that Minseok gulped and nodded his obedience before hoping off the treatment couch and heading out to where Yixing was waiting for him. He saw Yixing's face fall as he took in his strapped wrist in the sling and tuned out the nurse explaining to him what Minseok wasn't allowed to do for the next couple of weeks. This was going to suck, big time. How was he going to tell his coach. He'd worked hard for the upcoming tournament for months and now it was all for nothing, he wouldn't be able to compete.

"You ready?"

He nodded, watching at Yixing shouldered his bag as well as his own as they headed back towards the quad to wait for Sehun and Luhan so they could go for lunch together. They didn't have to wait long. Yixing had texted them both to arrange meeting up.

Sehun arrived first, which Minseok thought was strange, he'd have thought he would still be clinging to Luhan while he had the chance. He didn't miss, however, the shocked look in the blondes eyes as he took in his strapped wrist. "Wow, that looks serious."

"No shit." Minseok glared up at the tall blonde. "Severe sprain the nurse said. No club activities for a week she said. Do you know what that means, Sehun?"

"Minseok, I..."

"Don't even bother. I'm going to see my fencing coach after lunch to tell him that I can't compete in the tournament in two weeks. Did you know there were going to be scouts for the national team there? Huh? Who knows when I'll have another chance."

"I really didn't mean..." Sehun was panicking, it was as bad and he'd dreaded it being. He could see the tears in Minseok's eyes, that he was refusing to let fall. This had meant to much to him and he'd screwed it up.

"Don't look at me, don't talk to me, don't even come near me, Oh Sehun. I am so angry with you right now and I don't want to hurt myself any further by doing something stupid if you come near me. Keep you distance." Minseok spat out the words before burying his face in Yixing's shoulder, refusing to let Sehun see him cry.

Sehun sat down on the other side of Yixing and gave him a look begging for help. He felt Yixing give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and heard the muttered "give him time" before an approaching red-head with a bounce in his step distracted him. Oh fuck, Luhan was going to kill him.

~*~

 


	3. Three

~*~

"No buts, Sehun. It's your fault he can't take his own notes or carry his books around."

Luhan's look is firm and Sehun feels himself shrink back slightly, feeling about half the size he actually is.

"I can cover the classes on Monday's and Thursday's; I don't have any on Monday's and only one on Thursday morning." Luhan pauses to stab his finger hard against Sehun's chest. "Jongdae has said he'll cover Literature, so you are going to cover the rest. I belive you have Japanese and English with him, yes?"

All he can do is nod because there's no point denying it. His fate is sealed and he is doomed. Doomed to spend almost every waking hour of the rest of the semester helping Minseok; taking notes in lectures, carrying his book bag, opening doors, anything that he couldn't do for himself whilst his wrist healed. Thankfully Jongdae, being Minseok's room mate, had offered to help Minseok with washing and getting dressed; he wouldn't have survived that. With a pout and a sigh under his breath, Sehun accepts his assignment and, leaving his hyung's behind, heads in the direction of Minseok and Jongdae's room across campus.

 

~*~

 

Minseok answers the hesitant sounding knock at his door and stares up at the blonde on his doorstep.

"Oh, you showed up. I thought for sure you'd do everything possible to get out of this." Shuffling backwards into his room he left the door open for Sehun to follow him.

"Why the hell do you have an English class at 8am?" Sehun whines as he picks up and shoulders the backpack Minseok indicates he needs to carry for him and follows the short brunette out of the small room. "Why couldn't you take the afternoon one like I do?"

"Because I can. Now, shut up, carry my stuff and don't bother me. I'm still mad at you." With a dramatic hair flip, Minseok leads the way out of his dorm block and towards his only class for the day, smirking on the inside at having got Sehun up so early on his first day of helping him. He could hear the idiots shuffling footsteps following behind him. 

A quick glance at his watch confirms that it's only 7.15. Today was a good day.

 

~*~

 

All of the Professors for the classes Minseok takes had been warned that his friends would be helping him take notes for a while so Mr Lee didn't show any reaction when Sehun trudged into his classroom and took a seat next to the injured boy.

They ignored each other the whole class with Minseok keeping one eye on the blonde's note taking to make sure he wasn't missing anything or slacking off. He was quite surprised to see Sehun taking quite comprensive notes. He'd honestly thought Sehun was only at college for the 'experience' and not to seriously study and do well. Then again, he'd never paid any attention to his grades or test results so he wouldn't know.

As they left his only class for the day at 10am, Minseok paused by the door as Mr Lee stopped Sehun for a quick chat.

"What did he want? Minseok asks as soon as Sehun joins him and they head out.

"While I'm helping you with your notes for English, Mr Lee said I don't have to show up at my normal afternoon class, he'll mark my attendance for this one."  
Minseok stops walking as he realises something important. "So, you're free this afternoon then?"

"Why?" He doesn't like the tone of the elder's voice. He's after something and suddenly he feels very nervous.

"You took taekwondo until you left high school, right?"

Minseok's looking up at him with those puppy eyes he uses on Luhan all the time to get what he wants. "Yes? I mean, yes I did."

"Great! Meet me outside the sports hall at 3.30pm and wear something comfortable. I'm going to meet Luhan for lunch. Do me a favour and drop my bag off at my room, yeah? Thanks, Sehun!"

With a quick wave, Minseok turns and walks away quickly, leaving Sehun gaping open mouthed as he stared after his hyung. He'd just been totally played. "Wait a minute....Hey! Minseok! What do you mean 'wear something comfortable'? What are we doing? Yah! Minseok!" He yelled after the retreating back, ignoring the stares and funny looks he was getting from other students. Minseok didn't answer him.

With a sigh, shouldering the bags on both shoulders, Sehun headed towards the dorm block.

 

~*~

 

Sehun knocked the door twice and waited. And waited. Waited a bit more. He kicked the door three times. Hard. He was about to walk away when the door was opened and he was greeted by a very smiley Jongdae.

"Yo, Sehun. What do I owe this pleasure to?" Jongdae leaned in the doorway, enjoying the scowl on the boys face.

Sehun pushed Minseok's bag into Jongdae's chest causing the brunette to clutch hold of it so it didn't fall. He's about to leave when he realises Jongdae might be able to help him, what with him being Minseok's room mate and all.

"Jongdae?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why Minseok-hyung would ask me to meet him outside the sports hall at 3.30pm today wearing something, er, comfortable?" Sehun reaches up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. He's not prepared for the loud burst of laughter form Jongdae as he almost folds in half clutching his stomach.

"Oh my God! He did it, he really did it. I didn't think he'd get you to do it, but this way he's not giving you the choice." Jongdae reaches forward and places his hand on Sehun's shoulder. "Coach Bang has been giving Minseok an awful hard time since he told him about his injury. In fact, Coach has insisted that he find someone to replace him on the team whilst he's out."

"Team?" Sehun has a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at that moment and he knows he's not going to like what he says next.

"Yeah, the Taekwondo club. Training is at 4pm every Friday afternoon. Minseok-hyung must mean for you to take his place."

Sehun can't find the words to express what he feels in that moment but of all the emotions the ones he's feeling strongest are surprise and humiliation. Surprised because he didn't think Minseok had it in him to be so scheming and underhand. Humiliation because Minseok was able to trick him into do this

"Thanks, Jongdae. I think."

"No problem." Jongdae pats him on the back a couple of times before puching the air and shouting after the blondes retreating back, "Sehun-ah hwaiting!" then muttered under his breath, "you're gonna need it."

Coach bang was feared across campus. His training drills for the taekwondo team were legendary for being long, tough and tiring.

 

Sehun: 1  
Minseok: 1


	4. Four

~*~ 

Sehun glances at his watch again. Where was Minseok? He’d said to meet at 3.30pm outside the sports hall and it was now 3.45pm. He’d give him five minutes and then he was bailing. He’d nearly not shown up after hearing about Coach Bang from one of the other guys in the dorm room next to his. Baekhyun, who was also in the Taekwondo club, had given him a very thorough run down of an average training session. He was sure this was going to be pure hell. It was a couple of years since he last practiced taekwondo. He was about to leave when the annoyance in question appeared in front of him, arm in sling, looking bedraggled.

“I was about to leave.”

“It’s Jongdae’s fault I’m late. The jerk disappeared after spilling coffee over me and I had to get changed myself which, with this,” he points furiously at his strapped up arm, “wasn’t exactly a piece of cake.”

For a second Sehun felt a pang of sympathy for him but then he remembered that he was about to go through hell for the petite brunette and squashed the feeling. “Whatever. What am I doing then?”

“I’m pretty sure Jongdae has already told you that you’ll be replacing me on the taekwondo team until I’m healed?” At Sehun’s nod he continued. “Well, let’s get to it. You really don’t want to be late, believe me.” He grabbed the blonde with his good hand and dragged him into the hall.

“Coach!” Minseok shouts gaining the attention of a burly looking man who was directing the club members that had already arrived in how to set up the training mats and equipment.

As the man turned around, Sehun was struck by how human he looks. He’d been expecting the devil himself to appear from the description he’d heard from Baekhyun. How could this man be a tyrant? Not possible.

Bang Yong Guk, as he’d come to know was Coach Bang’s full name, was only slightly shorter than Sehun himself. Although broad shouldered and well-muscled he appeared to carry himself in a non-threatening way. His hair was styled off his face and he looked like the kind of guy who pets kittens in his spare time. When he smiled his eyes crinkled at the corners and there were dimples to match his gummy smile. Sehun was starting to think this wouldn’t be too bad.

“Minseok!” Coach Bang claps Minseok on the back, smiling down at the brunette before turning his gaze towards the blonde. “This him then?”

“Yup.” Minseok nods. “Oh Sehun. He practiced taekwondo throughout high school, so may be a bit rusty but I’m sure you can soon whip him in to shape Coach.”

Sehun doesn’t miss the smirk on Minseok’s lips and starts to feel uneasy again. The smile is no longer on Coach Bang’s face and he’s looking at him quite seriously now.

“Hmm, well you’re physique looks good. Let’s see what you’ve got Sehun. Go join the others, I’ll be over in a minute to start the warm up.”

Sehun, not knowing any of the other members, heads in Baekhyun’s direction. As least he’s spoken to him several times in the past and knows him reasonably well.

“Hey, Baekhyun.” He slinks up to his dorm mate. “Mind if I stick by you? I don’t really know anyone else.”

“Oh hey, Sehun. I’m surprised you showed.” Bakehyun smiles up at the tall blonde. “I hope you’re ready for this.”

“Yeah, but believe me, I don’t want to be here but I have to help Minseok hyung or Luhan hyung isn’t going to be very happy with me.”

“Your precious Luhan hyung. You’d do anything he asked you tell wouldn’t you?”

Sehun can only nod as the Coach tells them to start with thirty laps of the hall. He winces before following Baekhyun at a steady jogging pace. 

Meanwhile Minseok takes a seat in the stands, Coach Bang joining him shortly after but keeping an eagle eye on the team, ensuring no one is slacking off.

“So, that’s the guy that caused your injury?” 

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“How hard to you want me to go on him?” Bang cracks his knuckles, glaring out at the puffing blonde jogging his way around the hall. 

“Not too hard, Coach. I still need him to be able to take my notes and carry my stuff for me.” Minseok giggles as he watches Sehun struggling to keep up with Baekhyun and start to drop back in the group. “A good work out would do him some good though.”

They lock eyes and a silent message passes between them. 

“Understood. You staying to watch?” 

“Of course.” Minseok smirks. “It’s not every day I get to see Sehun actually take part in exercise willingly.” 

Coach Bang walks away laughing. “Just try not to enjoy it too much.”

Minseok honestly doesn’t think he could enjoy it too much; he’s been looking forward to this all day.

 

~*~

 

Coach Bang doesn’t take it easy on any of them. Laps are followed by circuits of squats, press ups and lunges followed by an hour of sparring and cool down stretches. After dismissing the other members he keeps Sehun back and makes him run another fifteen laps, jogging behind the tall blonde, kicking his heels every time he slows down too much, shouting continuously about how slow, weak and pathetic he is. When he’s finally finished with him he drags Sehun by the arm over to the benches where Minseok is seated with a satisfied smile on his face and drops him at the brunette’s feet.

“He’s all yours, Minseok.” Bending over Sehun who has collapsed on the ground face-first he cheerily announces. “See you next week, Sehun!”

“Come on, slave.” Minseok give the blonde a nudge with his foot. “Get up.” Another nudge. “My dorms closer than yours. You can shower at mine then head back to your own.”

Sehun peels himself off the floor with much effort and stands, listing to one side slightly. It almost pains him to say it but Minseok is being generous; it is a longer walk to his own dorm and he’d rather do it clean, right now he is dripping in sweat and he’s sure he doesn’t smell to fresh either. Seeing that Minseok has started walking he staggers after him, muscles screaming at the effort the whole way back to the elder’s dorm room. 

When they get there, thankfully Jongdae is still absent and not around to tease Sehun. Whilst Sehun showers Minseok filches a pair of sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt from Jongdae’s closet as payback for abandoning him earlier when he needed his help. The sweat pants would be a bit short for Sehun but tough, his generosity only ran so far. Knocking on the bathroom door twice he opens it slightly and slides in the clothes before closing the door again. He hears the shower stop and waits patiently for Sehun to finish getting dressed.

He’s not quite sure why he offered Sehun the chance to shower and change here and didn’t just ditch him and let him go back to his own dorm room all sweaty and stinky. He thinks it may be because he knows what a training session with Coach Bang is like and he was extra hard on Sehun. Minseok remembers how his own muscles always ached for a couple of days after each training session. But he wasn’t feeling sorry for the blonde; he couldn’t be. It was the idiot blonde’s own fault that he was having to stand in for him. Nope, he wouldn’t feel any sympathy for him.

Minseok’s distracted by the bathroom door opening and Sehun limping his way out, dressed in Jongdae’s clothes. Sehun’s hunched over and rubbing at his shoulders, a grimace on his face, dirty clothes bundled up under his arm. With his hair wet and hanging around his face he looks like a half-drowned kitten in Minseok’s mind and he takes a moment of pity on him.

“Come here a minute.” He motions to his bed. “Take a seat.”

“Why?” Sehun’s hesitant and suspicious, with good reason.

“I’m not going to hurt you, just sit down.” 

Sehun sits down on the edge of Minseok’s bed, tense and nervous. He feels Minseok slide onto the bed and kneel behind him. The arm in the sling bumps against his back slightly but he doesn’t have time to linger on that thought before he feels a firm kneading pressure on his left shoulder. Hissing through his teeth at the pain he glances over this shoulder to see Minseok pressing his fingers and thumb into his stiff muscles. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think, you idiot? Don’t tense, relax and it won’t hurt so much.” 

Minseok works his way across the blondes shoulders, slowly relaxing each knot in his muscles; he can feel Sehun slowly unwinding as his posture becomes more slouched. This is difficult with one hand but he’s nearly done. As he’s working his way back across to the left shoulder he gives a particularly firm jab to a stubborn knot and is surprised by a loud moan coming from Sehun. 

“Is that nice?” He asks tentatively, jabbing at the same spot and easing the rest of the knot away.

“Mmmmm.” Sehun hums, head leaning back, almost resting on Minseok’s shoulder.

Minseok feels himself blush for no reason he can work out, suddenly feeling flustered although he really doesn’t know why. “Ok, I-I’m done.” He quickly shuffles backwards away from the blonde.

Sehun, jolts upright at the sudden loss of contact. He comes to, suddenly realising where he was and who he was with. Shifting to stand he becomes aware of a ‘problem’ in his pants and he feels the heat rush towards his cheeks. Keeping his back to Minseok he grabs his bundle of clothes, holding them close in front of him. With a quick glance over his shoulder he catches Minseok’s eye before looking away. 

“I’m sorry, hyung. Thank you for letting me use the shower. I’ll be leaving now. Bye.” He hurries out of the dorm room, slamming the door behind him, not stopping until he’s reached the safety of his own dorm room and thrown himself face first onto his bed. He screams into his pillow for a good 5 minutes before falling into a fitful sleep of exhaustion. 

Back in his own dorm room, Minseok is still sat on his bed, leaning against the wall, staring at the door. Sehun was blushing when he glanced at him before he ran out like the hounds of hell were on his heels. What was that all about? 

Snapping back to reality, he reached into his pocket, took out his cell and texted the blonde.

 

To: Shithun

From: Minseok-hyung

Subject: Forgot to tell you. You’re covering my shift at the café tomorrow. You start at 8. Don’t be late. 

 

 

As he drifted off to sleep that night, Minseok’s last thoughts were of a wet kitten Sehun with fluffy ears purring as he scratched his ears, a smile on his face. He’d deny it for eternity if anyone were to ever ask. 

 

It it wouldn't be until the next morning that he realises that Sehun called him 'hyung' to his face and it will take a lot of prodding from Jongade before he recovers from the shock and flushes to the tips of his ears.

~*~


End file.
